Luke's HOEen Adventures
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Follow Luke throughout the Hoenn Region where he plans to get badges and later...get laid! HumanXPokemon HumanXHuman HumanXPokemonXHuman etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, my name's Luke. I'm your average sixteen year old guy. Well except for one thing…I have sex with Pokemon.

Now you're probably thinking, "Ewww man, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Well, it wasn't exactly my idea, let me tell you about that day.

A week ago…

I had gotten up that morning to start my Pokemon journey, mostly because Mom wanted me to do something with my life. I live in the beautiful Hoenn Region where all seems well. So today, I would head to Professor Birch's lab and get myself a Pokemon. I got myself dressed and headed downstairs. In my backpack, I had; a week's supply of food, some porn (mostly of Elesa and Skyla from Unova), five Pokeballs and a few other supplies. I left the house with a "Goodbye" to my mother, who looked like she was giving some kid a blowjob. Lucky bastard.

Yes, I'll admit, I've always kinda fantasized about doing my mom. She has an hourglass figure with D-Cup breasts that are usually hidden behind almost nothing but a slightly small bra. She had ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair. She may have been in her early 50s, but she was still smoking.

Anyways, back to my adventure, I walked down the street to the Professor's lab. When I walked in, the Professor and his daughter, May were already going through the basics for HER journey. May was almost 16 with short brunette hair. Her bandanna caused her bangs to shoot out to the sides, almost like wings. She wore a tight red shirt and a short white skirt. Her tight shirt brought out her C-Cup breasts amazingly. I always got a boner just thinking about them.

She skipped out of the lab, obviously happy with her choice. She gave me a questionable wink on her way out, but I did my best to shake it off. I walked up to the Professor and greeted him. "Hey Professor Birch, I came to get my Pokemon."

The broad man smiled. "Of course, you must be Luke. Your mom said you wanted Treecko, so I made sure to save it just for you." Ugh, typical. Mom had probably bought him off with a night in the bedroom. However, I wasn't going to complain.

"Oh, thanks Professor." I said gratefully.

"Yes, here's your Pokédex, and before you go, I must note that Treecko IS female." Professor Birch pointed out.

"Umm, thanks Birch." I said awkwardly. Why would he make such a clear point of that? Anyways, I thanked him again and walked out. I made my way through the first route with no trouble at all. Only a couple hours had passed and I decided to take a break. I let out my Treecko, who immediately hid up in a tree. "Uh, you have fun up there." I said. Maybe it just wasn't used to me yet. I hung out in the very small forest clearing. I did some inventory, messed with some new iPoké apps. But otherwise, I was kind of bored.

"Hmph, where's that porn I brought?" I found one of my favorite copies of my porn magazines, ElesaXSkyla. I was flipping through the pages of the very erotic pictures of the two babes screwing with each other, easily giving me a hard on. I took out my 7-inch cock and began masturbating. I moaned quietly at my own work. I had always been good at pleasing myself. Yeah, I know, that kinda makes me sound like a loser. It kept me distracted from what was going on around me, like the rustling in the bushes not too far away.

Without my knowing, a humanoid figure was slowly approaching me, very "curious" as to what I was doing. "Gar?" A voice said quizzically. I turned around to see a Gardevoir looking at me with intent curiosity. "GAH!" I tried hiding myself as best as I could, blushing at the fact that a Gardevoir had just snuck up on me. For those who don't know, Gardevoir are the babes of Pokemon. They have a very similar body structure to humans. Including, breasts, sexy legs, a nice ass, and a juicy pussy.

Gardevoir was blushing slightly, but gently moved my hands away from my cock. This particular Gardevoir was about a few inches taller than myself. She had slightly longer hair than normal. Not to mention her large B-Cup breasts. "Gardevoir…wha….what are you doing?" She put her hand to my mouth and just gave me the awesomest set of bedroom eyes. She slowly brought her face closer to mine before quickly slipping in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her as she did to me as we pressed against each other in the best kiss of my life.

I pulled away suddenly. "Gardevoir…this isn't right." I said. She smiled, but shook her head. She slipped her arms up my shirt and began rubbing my chest as she slowly began to kneel down, soon face to face with my hard dick. "Garde….Gardevoir…." She put a hand around my cock and slowly began stroking my shaft. It wasn't long before her other hand cupped one of my balls.

"Oh Gardevoir…" I stroked my hand through her hair. She was just amazing and was easily deep-throating my hard cock. This was obviously not her first time. After letting her do her thing for a bit I put my hand on the back of her head and began pushing her head down on my cock, sometimes stopping for a few seconds to gag on my cock. I was lost in the lust. Gardevoir removed my cock from her mouth and smiled at me, still pumping my cock. "Damn Gardevoir, you know how to show a guy a good time." I tensed a bit towards the end of my sentence, her stroking was bringing me closer and closer to cumming. "G-Gardevoir, I'm going to…" I gasped before I could finish as Gardevoir put her mouth around my cock and all the way down the base of my shaft.

I lost it. I let out a huge load of cum into her throat and she gulped it all down easily. "Oh my god…" I panted. "That was awesome." Gardevoir looked back up at me and smiled with a drop of cum seeping out her lips. "Gar…" She cooed. The human-like Pokemon stood up in front of me and removed her dress. I was blown away. Her whole body was white, of course, her legs were slender and resembled a Darkrai's leg structure, except with a knee. She had a bit less than an hourglass figure and her beautiful breasts stayed firm around her red spike-like growth. Gardevoir sat just above my cock and smothered my face with her breasts.

I squeezed her mounds with my hands and took a nipple into my mouth. Gardevoir moaned loudly in pleasure, caressing my head and pushing my face harder against her tit. She rose up slightly and lined up her pussy with my rock hard member. Gardevoir slowly came down on my dick until I felt the unexpected barrier. "Gardevoir? You're a virgin?" I said, pretty surprised. She had been so good, I expected she had intercourse before. Gardevoir nodded to me. "Alright then, this is going to hurt a bit." I held her waist and quickly penetrated her hymen. She gasped out in a mix of pain and pleasure as my dick was soon covered in her blood. I caught her in a passionate kiss to stifle her cry of pain. Our tongues wrestled vigorously as she began bouncing up and down on my cock.

She grinded my cock like an expert, which surprised me, since she was a virgin. I broke the kiss to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Gardevoir stood up, which I frowned at. I had been enjoying that. But she wasn't done yet. Gardevoir walked over to a tree, purposely swaying her petite, but awesome ass as she did so. She doubled over and leaned against the tree, giving me a perfect view of her pussy. "Gaaardevoooir…" The human-like Pokemon cooed over seductively. I practically ran over to her, gripping her ass as I made my way for her pussy. I plunged into her and began thrusting in slowly at first. Gardevoir moan slightly, but not much, which only gave me a renewed purpose to get a good moan out of her. I increased my pace and soon enough I had her moaning so loud I thought all of Oldale Town could hear us by now.

We continued for about ten minutes until I felt myself about to release. "I-I'm cumming!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My cum flooded her pussy, Gardevoir crying out from the sensation. We both stood there, completely still for a few minutes, recovering from our fuck session. "That…was awesome." I smiled.

Gardevoir nodded in agreement. I pulled out of her. She turned around and gave me another tongue wrestling kiss. We recovered from our lust and dressed ourselves. "Say, Gardevoir, how about coming along with me on my adventure?" I winked. Gardevoir blushed and smiled, nodding.

"Gar, Gardevoir." Gardevoir replied. I held out a Poke Ball to her and she tapped the button, being absorbed into the device. Immediately, the Poke Ball dinged, indicating a successful catch.

"Well, looks like this journey got a bit more interesting." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just to let you know guys. I will be taking requests for both this story (Luke's HOEen Adventure) and White's Sexy Adventures, so if you have requests, please feel free to leave them.

Story Start.

Hey, Luke again! Let's pick up the story right from where we left off, shall we? I had let Gardevoir back out so she could be out and about. It was getting late so I started a fire and cooked some food. "So how are you Gardevoir?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

_I am well._ Gardevoir replied through telepathy.

This caught me off guard, as she had only spoken like any other Pokemon. "I didn't know you could use telepathy!" I replied excitedly.

_Yes, but our initial meeting had me a bit…distracted._ She replied with a wink. I blushed, apparently I had done a good job. That's when a sudden realization came through me.

"Wait! I came inside you! Are you going to get pregnant?" I asked worriedly.

Gardevoir giggled. _Don't worry Luke, you can't fertilize a Pokemon unless they want you to._

I laughed at my dumb luck. "Wow, Pokemon work in mysterious ways then." I went back to cooking when I heard the slightest crunching of grass. I looked over to the origin of the sound to see Treecko had come down from her perch. "Tree Treecko!" Treecko exclaimed.

_She says that she's hungry. _Gardevoir translated. I thanked Gardevoir for the translation.

"Don't worry Treecko, we'll be getting dinner soon." I promised. After about fifteen minutes, our food was finished cooking and I distributed it evenly. We all ate in almost complete silence, besides the occasional small talk. Finally we had eaten and I realized that it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"Woah! Where'd the time go?" I asked. Gardevoir gave me a knowing look and blushed. I laughed at her reaction and started cleaning up. After the fire was almost out and food was put away, I set to work on the tent, with help from Gardevoir, because I was an utter failure at setting up tents. I blew up the twin sized mattress and crawled into the tent, followed by my Pokemon.

Gardevoir turned on the lantern while I got changed. I wasn't nervous at all to change into my pajamas in front of Gardevoir, because I had already had sex with her, duh. I rolled into bed, followed by Gardevoir, who cuddled up to my chest. Treecko laid down near the bed, preferring the ground. Soon enough, I was snoring soundly.

I began to stir the next morning to an unusual sensation. I opened my eyes as everything began to focus and lifted my head groggily. Down on my crotch was my loving Gardevoir's beautiful mouth, working my morning wood. She looked up at me and giggled. _Good morning my sweet._ Gardevoir's voice echoed in my head. She finished the job as I came in her mouth and she gulped down every last drop.

"Wow, now THAT'S a wake up call." I laughed. Gardevoir wandered outside and I got dressed for the day. While changing, I noticed Treecko was not where she had been the night before. I took a peek outside to see her sitting high up in a tree, typical. When my gaze wandered down, I noticed Gardevoir was tending to our breakfast. I finished changing and packed up my sleeping quarters. "That smells awesome Gardevoir!" I complimented as I walked over to sit next to her.

Gardevoir smiled at me and handed me a plate of bacon and eggs. _Here you are, Luke. _She said. I took the plate and wolfed down my food. It was the best breakfast I had ever eaten. After I had finished eating and we had cleaned up, I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them both. Treecko hopped down from a tree and nodded. I recalled Treecko into her ball and looked at Gardevoir. "Do you want to be in your ball? Or do you want to walk with me?" Gardevoir walked over to me and interlocked her fingers with mine.

_I wish to walk with you._ She replied. I blushed. Here I was, an average looking guy, holding the hand of probably the hottest Gardevoir you had ever seen. We began walking towards Oldale Town, getting the occasional glance from passerby, but nobody challenged us. When we reached Oldale Town, we stayed long enough to get some supplies from the PokeMart, but otherwise we continued on.

I led Gardevoir through the route that would take us to Petalburg City with no challenge. Upon closer inspection, a few of the trainers were partially hidden in the bushes, where some questionable sounds could be heard. Gardevoir giggled as we both knew what exactly those sounds were coming from. After what seemed like forever, we stopped to relax at about five o'clock. I prepared lunch and let Treecko out, even though she just hid herself in the trees.

While Gardevoir munched on some sandwiches, I heard someone approaching us. I turned towards the source of the noise to see none other than May, the hottest girl I knew besides Gardevoir. "HEY LUKE!" She ran towards me, causing her C-cup breasts to bounce. I almost got a nosebleed.

"Uhh…hi May." I said surprised. I hadn't expected to see her here.

She sat down next to me, which made me a bit uneasy. "I didn't know you'd be here!" May squealed happily.

Gardevoir giggled at my uneasiness. _Lighten up, _She said to me privately. _She's really cute. I don't mind sharing. _My Pokemon winked at that last part. What was Gardevoir talking about?

"You know Luke, I wanted to do something fun for you yesterday on your first day of your journey, but I couldn't find you after you left the lab." May pouted.

"Sorry, I guess I must have gotten ahead of you." I shrugged, blushing.

"Can we do it now?" May asked. "As long as it's okay with your 'friend' over there." She glanced knowingly at Gardevoir. Gardevoir giggled. Apparently there was something I had been missing.

_She knows. _Was all I got out of Gardevoir.

"Umm, sure?" I said uncertainly. May giggled. She knew she was making me a bit uneasy.

"Alright." May clapped her hands. "Gardevoir, would you help me?"

Gardevoir rose from where she was seated. Both girls grabbed my wrists and guided me into the bushes so we wouldn't be seen. May pushed me against a tree and locked lips with me. At first, I was shocked that this was actually happening, but soon I was kissing her back. I could feel her tongue trying to make its way in, so I happily let it. Our tongues wrestled against each other throughout our passionate kiss. Gardevoir was kneeling in front of me, fumbling with my zipper.

My sexy Pokemon pulled down my pants and boxers and got to work. Her warm mouth wrapped around my hardening cock. I moaned into the kiss I shared with May as Gardevoir worked my dick. May broke the kiss and took a step back. "I've been waiting so long to do this." She said. May grabbed the waist of her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting her beautiful breasts to bounce free. No bra, I liked it. May came towards me again and pulled my own shirt off and we resumed our kiss with our chests pressed together. As we kissed her hand felt up my abs, tracing the muscles with her delicate fingers.

I moaned into our kiss as I felt the need to cum. Gardevoir noticed this and began doubling her effort. Her wet tongue licking my all around my cock. I groaned a bit louder and came into Gardevoir's mouth. Gardevoir stood up and pulled May towards her, breaking our kiss. Gardevoir opened her mouth to reveal the seed I had just blew. May smiled and took Gardevoir into one of the hottest kisses I've ever seen. Not only was it a lesbian kiss, it was a very sexy Pokemon and a very sexy human girl swapping spit. They broke the kiss and let my cum trail between them, eventually settling on both their chins.

I almost lost another load just from seeing it. May undid Gardevoir's dress and let it fall to the floor, immediately taking one of my Pokemon's tits into her mouth. Gardevoir's hand was on May's head as she moaned in pleasure. May had Gardevoir's other breast in one hand while the other one worked the Pokemon's white-skinned slit. I sat down at the base of the tree and began jacking off slowly to the sight. This was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

They continued this for a few minutes before returning their attention to me. May pulled up her skirt to her waist and pulled down her white lace panties to the ground. May crouched just above my cock with her hands on my shoulders. "You ready for this, Luke?" She asked seductively. I nodded and May took no time to take my cock into her pussy. May was no virgin, that was for sure, but she was still very tight.

"Oh May!" I gasped in pleasure. I was going to say something else but I got a face full of pussy. Gardevoir had shoved her womanhood into my mouth. Not questioning this awesome moment, I began licking inside her as May rode my hard cock. Soon both girls were moaning in pleasure as they took full advantage of me. But hell, I wasn't going to complain. We continued on through this paradise until I heard May start to moan louder.

"I'm cumming!" May cried out in lust. She began bouncing faster on my cock until I felt her juices cover my crotch. Then not long after, Gardevoir squealed and let out her juices into my waiting mouth. I swallowed every drop of Gardevoir's cum as both girls separated themselves from me. May sat down in the grass and leaned back on her elbows. Gardevoir got on all fours and shoved her face into May's wet pussy. May pressed Gardevoir's head down in her pussy as I walked over behind my pussy-eating Pokemon. I lined my cock up with her "back door" and shoved my cock in slowly.

Gardevoir let out an audible moan into May's snatch, which induced a moan from May. I began thrusting faster into my Pokemon's ass in response to the girls moans "Oh Gardevoir! Your ass is so tight!" I groaned as I increased the pace.

_Fuck me harder Luke! Harder! _My Pokemon screamed inside my mind. I fucked Gardevoir faster and faster until I felt the familiar feeling in my cock.

"Gardevoir…I'm cumming!" I cried out.

_Cum inside me Luke! Fill my ass up with your cum!_ Gardevoir moaned in my head. I let out a huge load in her ass just as May came all over Gardevoir's face. We all stayed still for a minute as we caught our breath.

"That…was awesome…" I gasped, recovering from the heated sex that just went down. Gardevoir pulled away from me, the two girls standing up.

"That was fun, Luke." May winked at me as she dressed herself. I looked up in exhaustion and saw that the sky was darkening. We had wasted the whole afternoon. But it had only seemed like an hour at most. Guess I was a bit distracted.

"May, why don't you sleep with me and Gardevoir tonight?" I offered.

May rolled her eyes at me with a smile. "You just want a round two don't you?" She shot Gardevoir a quick look. I wasn't going to lie, I kinda did want a round two in the tent.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Maybe if you're lucky." May smiled. I redressed myself, as did Gardevoir and we returned to the open. I set up the tent and recalled Treecko, who seemed a bit out of it. She also smelt like a familiar scent. I didn't think too much of it but I invited the two girls onto the bed. Both girls undressed themselves, claiming they didn't have pajamas (even though Gardevoir simply slept in her dress). May slept in nothing but her bandanna and panties and Gardevoir slept in the nude. I laid down in my boxers with the two girls on either side of me.

They cuddled my arms and I got another hard-on just from their breasts around my arms. I don't think you have to be a sex ed teacher to know what went on that night.

End Story.

Author's Note: I hoped ya liked it guys! Leave some requests below for one shots or for ongoing stories that I have! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOW. It's been awhile since I wrote for this story. Well what can I say? I've been reading a lot of fics lately so I decided to start contributing again.

Story Start!

I woke up with Gardevoir and May, both nude, cuddling up to me. I did my best to remove myself without waking them up so I could get dressed and prepare for the day. Treecko kept me company from on top of a tree not too far away while I cooked breakfast. Eggs and bacon. May was the first of my two lovers to wake up first. She was wearing my shirt from yesterday, which was big enough to cover her up decently. Her hair was tussled and she had a half awake expression on her face.

She kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me. It was cold so she cuddled my arm. I was naturally warm so I didn't wear a jacket often. I kissed her on the head. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I sure did."

I was still getting used to our newfound relationship. After all, it had spawned from having sex with her and a human-shaped Pokemon. The bacon and eggs sizzled over the fire as I tended to them. "So what's next?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well if you didn't mind, I was wondering if I could tag along with you from now on…?" May trailed off.

I smiled. "I would love for you to come along with me." I told her.

May cheered in happiness and bear hugged me. She was surprisingly strong, which caught me off guard. "This'll be so much fun."

Gardevoir woke up a few minutes later as I finished making breakfast. She was clothed in her dress again and sat next to me. Wow, this was the life. Sitting in between two goddesses and eating bacon. Could it get any better?

After eating breakfast I packed up all the camping and cooking gear so we could head to the next town.

_So what are you going to do about Treecko? _Gardevoir asked me privately.

_What do you mean? _I thought back to her.

_Well you know how she's always hiding up in the trees? _Gardevoir began. _I can sense her thinking about you in more ways than one if you catch my drift. _

I mentally gasped. Was Treecko into me like that? When did this happen? _Really? I didn't think she was like that._

_Well she is. _Gardevoir confirmed.

_Maybe I'll look into it later. _I smiled mischievously.

As we travelled, I battled trainers and trained my Pokemon, so did May. All she had was her Torchic, who is a big hot head, but doesn't ever seem to figure out when he's outmatched. We stopped for lunch and ate some sandwiches. We talked, laughed, flirted, and all that jazz. It wasn't until Gardevoir got up to take a walk that I decided to make my move.

"Hey May?" I said, trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Luke?" May asked.

"Gardevoir was telling me how Treecko has…THOSE feelings for me." I admitted.

"Wow, really?" May said, she wasn't as surprised as I expected. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I'd try something with her, and maybe you could kind of show her the ropes?" I suggested.

May giggled, a light blush on her face. "I'd love to. I like this kinky thing you got going on." May said, scooting closer to me. Ever since we left our morning camp, she was dressed in her usual, tight outfit. Given the mood now, I was getting a hard on just from looking at her.

"Why don't you let Treecko out so we can get started?" May said, demanding more than asking.

I nodded and grabbed Treecko's Poke Ball to let her out. In a white flash, the Gecko Pokemon was out, but immediately ran off to a tree as usual. "Maybe we should get started on our own? Help her get in the mood?"

May smiled and nodded. She undid her shirt just enough for her large breasts to hang out. She sat on my lap and pulled me into a passionate lip lock. Our lips separated, and then locked again. We repeated this process until May decided to slip her tongue in. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, I was losing in this case. May grinded her hips against my clothed hard on. My clothes were starting to get uncomfortable. We heard rustling nearby, and guessed that Treecko had gotten curious.

"Oh Treecko, can ya help me with Luke over here?" May called out.

In a couple of seconds, Treecko creeped out cautiously. Gardevoir was right, Treecko was aroused from watching May and I. "Let's show Luke what you can do, alright?" May suggested.

Treecko blushed, nodding.

"Okay." May got up, clapping her gloved hands. She gently pushed me onto my back and guided Treecko to in between my legs. "See, when you want to have sex with a human boy, you always want to stimulate his cock to get him even more aroused." May pulled off my pants and boxers and threw them off to the side, letting my cock spring free. Treecko stared at it curiously. May removed her gloves and put a tender hand on my shaft. "At first you just want to rub it with your hands like this." May let her hands glide on the shaft of my cock, very slowly. She would start at the base, and then go for the head, then even slower back down.

May removed her hands, much to my disappointment. "Now you try." Treecko put a padded hand on my cock and I gasped at the sensation. Her sleek skin felt so good on my shaft, it was amazing, even if she was a bit clumsy with it. Treecko did this for a few minutes as she became accustomed to it before May stopped her again. "Now for the part guys REALLY like." May smiled and I knew what was coming next.

May wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip and it drove me crazy. She was so good it was incredible. Then she took more of me in. Her head bobbed up and down to at least halfway down on my cock. May went on for a few minutes before letting Treecko try. Since Treecko was a lot smaller, she could only take in a fourth of my cock, only a couple of inches, comfortably. However, she did get the hang of it rather quickly. Soon she was doing it almost as good as May.

I could sense my climax coming, and apparently so could May, because she stopped Treecko. "Here, let me finish him off so we can both get a nice little treat." May took my shaft from Treecko and immediately deepthroated me. I gripped the grass from the pleasure. I was going to blow.

"May!" I moaned aloud. As my cock began to twitch wildly, May removed herself at the last second, just in time for my cum to spurt onto both of them. My seed covered both of their faces, Treecko not understanding at first.

"Here Treecko, let's clean up." May smirked as she pulled Treecko into a passionate lip lock. Sperm-covered lips connected as the two made out in front of their shared lover. May broke the kiss to lick up all the sperm from Treecko's face. "There, now clean me up, wouldja?"

Finally, Treecko smiled mischievously and began licking May's face clean of my cum. The Gecko Pokemon even began pinching one of May's nipples while she licked up my seed. May moaned from Treecko's treatment and I could tell she was disappointed once Treecko was done. "Alright, time for him to give YOU some pleasure." May smiled. I removed my shirt as May placed Treecko on top of my face. Treecko wasn't sure was going on at first but cried out loudly when I prodded her dripping slit with my tongue. Treecko was definitely enjoying this experience. My tongue traced her opening before slipping inside slightly.

May had removed her shorts and panties, preparing to mount me. Treecko was gripping my face hard from my treatment so I moved my hands from her body to May's waist. May slammed down on my cock and began bouncing and gyrating her hips. I moaned into Treecko's pussy and I could tell May was just warming me up for Treecko. May's breasts bounced between the opening of her shirt and I was loving it all. Treecko moaned loudly, signaling her climax. Her body shuddered violently but no juices came. I was slightly disappointed, but May saw that I had warmed Treecko up for the main event and rose from my shaft.

May guided Treecko across my chest to my awaiting member. "Okay Treecko, it'll hurt a little bit but Luke will help you." I nodded and grabbed Treecko by the waist and positioned her just above my cock. I breached the small Pokemon's lips and soon enough bumped into her hymen. I nodded reassuringly to Treecko and pushed through. Treecko cried out in pain. May too this opportunity. She laid across my chest with her pussy in my face and locked lips again with Treecko.

Treecko made out with May while adjusting to my cock in her pussy. Sadly, I couldn't safely fit my whole length inside of her. I could only fit about four inches in but I didn't mind. I bounced Treecko slowly up and down, eliciting moans from her into the kiss she shared with May. But soon enough, I could feel my second climax approaching. I moaned into May's lower lips as my climax took over me, flooding Treecko's pussy with my cum. We all laid there for a moment, panting from the 'tutorial' sex. I helped Treecko off my cock and May removed herself from me to get dressed.

I followed suit and Treecko simply smiled. I could tell I had finally gotten through to the tough Gecko.

Author's Note: Well what didja think guys? It's been awhile and I was excited to work on this story again. Peace.


End file.
